Wands and Lightsabers
by al pal 18
Summary: The perfect mix of Hary Potter and Star wars that actually follows one of the movies Follows the storyline of the 6th Star Wars movie. This is not one of those stories that is random and makes no sense.
1. Chapter 1

Wands and Lightsabers: Chapter 1

* * *

><p>Hi there! First off I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR STAR WARS! although i wish i did... Anyway, long story on how i came to write this story. I saw a picture Luke and Darth Vader in an elevator which was from a movie so that made me want to watch the 6th movie. Them the 6th movie inspired me to mix it with Harry Potter. So now here i am. Writing this note to you. I know it is not exactly following the movie but you have to make some sacrifices for this to work.<p>

* * *

><p>Harry, Ron, and Hermione apparated to the forest of Dean. Harry was just about to start on the protective enchantments when he heard a voice behind him say, "Freeze!"<p>

The trio stood up and whipped out their wands. The troop of bounty hunters closed in on them. The words of a spell were just on Hermione's when she felt the tip of a gun pressing into her back. Ron and Harry the same. "Drop your weapons." The trio looked at each other then forebodingly dropped their wands to the floor. One of the bounty hunters collected them. "We should take these three to jabba. They're probably rebels."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were forced onto a ship and were locked in a cabin. "What the heck is going on?" Ron asked fearfully. Neither Harry nor Hermione could answer that question.

About an hour later the ship landed. The trio was marched inside. They went into a room where a creature that looked like a giant slug was sitting. The bounty hunter spoke in a weird language to the slug and then ordered some men to put them in a holding cell for now.

* * *

><p>Luke, Han, and Chewbacca were forced into a room before Jabba the Hut. They tried to reason but fell through a trap door into a locked room. They could hear Jabba saying, "Why not let it feast?"<p>

* * *

><p>The door of the cell slid open and a bounty hunter led Harry, Ron, and Hermione into a room then ran out locking the door behind him. They were confused for a minute. "I have a bad feeling about this," Harry groaned. "Who's that?" asked Luke. The trio spun around and saw Luke, Han, and Chewbacca. Harry hesitated. He looked around at Ron and Hermione for help. Hermione who happened to be a bit less fearful said, "I'm Hermione and this is Ron and Harry" "I'm Luke, that's Han, and that's Chewbacca."<p>

They heard a large door opening behind them. Out came a large monster. "HIDE!" Harry yelled. Chewbacca dragged Han into a dark corner. Luke stayed where he was. "Come on! Move!" Ron yelled. The monster grabbed Luke but Luke grabbed a bone and hit it in the mouth. He started to fall but laded gracefully on his feet. The monster recovered and reached for Luke he ran backwards but accidentally got himself cornered.

Luke looked around for an escape. He saw a small buttom. Right next to Harry's head. "Harry! Hit the button when I tell you to!" "What button?" Harry started to ask but then watched in amazement as Luke jumped over the monster. He then saw the button and hovered his hand over it so he would be ready. Luke lured the monster to a certain spot then said, "Hit it!" Harry slammed the button and the door landed on the monster. They all sighed in relief as it became motionless.

A bunch of men came in and grabbed all 6 of them. They were forced back upstairs. Harry, Ron, and Hermione could barely even understand what Jabba the Hut was talking about. But they knew it didn't sound good. One again they were thrust into a holding cell but this time with Luke, Han, and Chewbacca.

* * *

><p>"So. Um. Why are you here?" Harry asked, trying to make conversation. Luke sighed. "Long story. We were captured on the death star. Then Han here was frozen and then passed on to Jabba the Hut due to the fact that he owed him money. We made a plan to rescue him but as you see it didn't go to well..." "The Death Star?" Hermione asked. "Yes, a giant space station. Controlled by Darth Vader and The Emperor." "Who's that?" "Darth Vader and the emperor are Jedi who have turned to the dark side. What's your story?"<p>

"We don't know. You see, we were hiding in a forest and we came across some bounty hunters. They took us into custody and brought us here," Harry answered. "Hiding?" Han asked. "The whole wizarding world is after us. Forests are the best place to hide." "Wizards? That's something new. I didn't even know wizards existed. So why is everyone after you?" Luke asked. "Well, this wizard voldemort wants to take over the country. He tried to kill me as a baby because a prophecy predicted I would destroy him but my mum blocked the spell and then when he tried to use it on me it backfired. That's how I got this scar," Harry said. Pulling back his hair to reveal his lightning-shaped scar, "He disappeared for a while but after that be he came back to full power a couple years ago. We had to leave school and go on the run. They took over the wizarding government and are trying to find us." The 6 of them shared more about their backrounds while they awaited their fate.

* * *

><p>Voldemort apparated into a forest looking for Harry. He was confronted by droids "Freeze. Put your hands up" they ordered. He saw he was outnumbered but had a particular feeling about the droids so he surrendered and went with them.<p>

They took him to the Death Star where he was led to Darth Vader. "Who are you?" he demanded. "I am lord Voldemort." "I can sense you are trained in sorcery. I can also sense there are 3 more of your kind in this galaxy." Voldemort couldn't help but be excited. "Can you see them?" "Yes," Darth Vader breathed. "Does one have black hair, glasses? A lightning-shaped scar?"

"Yes. You seek this boy?" "Yes. I seek him very badly." "I will make a deal with you. I am to help you find this boy, IF, you help me find my enemy who just so happens to be with him." "Fine," Voldemort said. What did he have to lose? Obviously this man was very powerful.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it! Yes, i know that the part with Voldemort and Darth Vader does not fit their personalities much or the way they work but honestly i just didn't know how to do it. AND I DO KNOW DARTH VADER CAN'T REALLY SEE WHAT HARRY LOOKS LIKE!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello ladies,gentlemen,muffins. i do not own Harry Potter or Star wars although i wish i did cause then i would be rich...Anyhow. Here's the next chapter. May be a bit until the next one because of this biography i have to write for school and i SUCK at writing biographys. Even though i can't work on the essay at home i'm doing tons of research because I REALLY need a good grade on this. So, anyhow, enjoy.

* * *

><p>Harry watched boredly as the small ship glided smoothly over the sand dunes. They had been flying for an hour now. Dreadfully the ship seemed to be slowing down. They stopped, hovering over something that looked like a big mouth with lots of spikes and tentacles sticking out of a pit in the sand. A small diving board looking platform slid out from under the ship.<p>

Luke looked down at the monster, a disgusted look on his face. "Harry," Ron asked under his breath nervously, "Do you think we can make it out of this one?" "We've seen worse," Hermione whispered back. "I heard Luke say something about him handling this," Harry added in. "Well, he's not doing anything at the moment," Hermione said glancing at Luke who seemed paralyzed as he looked down at the sarlac.

"Victims of your mighty Sarlac, his Excellency hopes you will die honorably, but should any of you wish to beg for mercy the great Jabba the Hut will now listen to your pleas," C-3P0 said over the loud speaker. "3P0, you tell that piece of slime-written filth he'll get no such pleasure from us," Han yelled angrily. Luke took a step out onto the platform, "Jabba, this is your last chance, free us… or die." Laughter was so loud it could have been heard a mile away.

One of the men pushed Luke farther out onto the platform. Luke looked around for a second; nodding at a man standing next to Harry and then glancing up on the bigger ship somewhere. Harry held his breath. Luke did a 2 fingered salute then jumped off the platform doing a spin and grabbing onto the end. He launched himself up doing a flip and landing in the middle of their small, platform of a ship. R2-D2 launched a big metal stick towards Luke which he caught and out sprung a green beam. He immediately started to attack the enemies.

"Lando. This is Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Give them back their weapons," He said to the man whom he had nodded to earlier. He took off his helmet and gave them their wands back. "Guys. Stay here. I'll handle this," Luke yelled. A bounty hunter came towards them and Chewy tackled Han to the ground protecting him. The bounty hunter took advantage of this distraction, shooting a rope which wrapped around Luke. Harry jumped in front of him, blocking a shot, "Protego!" "Stupefy!" Hermione yelled, hitting the bounty hunter.

Lando, who was wrestling with another man, flew sideways off the ship. "Han!" he yelled, freaking out. "Levicorpus!" Ron said. Lando was lifted into the air by his ankle, "Dang it, Harry! I forgot the countercurse!"

"Ron! Seriously? You Nincompoop! Liberacorpus," Harry chanted. Lando fell back onto the ship. Hermione ducked as a gun fire flew right over her head. "Impedimenta!" Ron said, launching the now awake bounty hunter off of the ship.

Meanwhile, Luke had jumped onto the other mini ship and was working on those enemies. He took a big jump towards the big ship. Gripping tightly to the side.

* * *

><p>Leia, another friend of Luke's, hit the power, causing the whole ship to go into darkness so no one could see her. She took the chain that was around her neck and wrapped it around Jabba's, choking him until he became motionless<p>

* * *

><p>Luke climbed up to the top deck where he met Leia, whose chain had been broken by R2-D2. "Get to the gun and point it towards the other deck!" He instructed. While protecting Leia though, a gun fire managed to strike his hand. He grunted but kept working. When the gun was in position he grabbed a rope and urged Leia, "Come on!" She grabbed onto the rope with him. He fired the gun then they jumped off. Swinging to their mini ship.<p>

"Let's go and don't forget the droids." Lando nodded and took control of the ship. He picked up the droids with an electro-magnet and flew the ship to where the Millennium Falcon was hidden.

After they got there Luke went into a room to get some bandages for his hand. "I have to go. I'll catch up with you at base, Ok?" "Where are you going?" Harry asked. "To repay a favor. Han, make sure that the others get introduced to you three." He said, motioning to the trio. "Sure thing, kid. I owe you one."

* * *

><p>There it is. Bit of comedy added in but also some exact wording from da movie. Fyi, for those yoda fans out there. I am going to skip that whole part where yoda dies because it is kind of a drag and it is also only Luke and yoda and noone else. Lo siento. Until next time.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR STAR WARS! Ummm. Hmmmm. I really don't know what to say so, um, enjoy! :)

* * *

><p>Harry, Ron, Hermione, Han, Leia, and Chewbacca walked into a white control room full of people. They all found seats and settled down. A woman began to speak, "The emperor has made a critical error and it now it is time to attack. Our spies have been able to pinpoint the death star. We know that this spacestation is not yet fully operational but we do know the emperor himself is overseeing the completment of this project. General Ackbar please."<p>

"As you see here the death star is orbiting the forest moon of Endor," General Ackbar said referring to a hologram in the middle of the room, "Even though the death star is not operational it still has a strong energy shield coming from a base on the forest moon on Endor. The shield is must be deactivated if we are going to attack. Then, when it is deactivated our fighters will fly into the death star and attempt to take out the main generator. General Nagine…"

Now a man with blonde hair stepped up, "We have stolen a small cargo ship and with a secret code a small strike team will request access and deactivate the shield generator on the moon. General Han Solo, is your strike team ready?" "Yeah, but I need a command crew," Han said. Chewbacca gave out a loud groan. "Well buddy, it'll be rough. I didn't wanna go for it. We can try though," Han answered, "Alright I'm in." "I'm in too," Leia said. "Us too," Ron volunteered. Harry and Hermione nodding in agreement. "Count me in," Luke said as he entered the room. Leia smiled and greeted him with a hug. "What's wrong?" she asked, her smile fading when she saw Luke had an odd look on his face. "Ask me again sometime," he mumbled.

* * *

><p>They walked into a giant area with big ships. They loaded a ship that stood out from the others and they took off towards Endor. The 7 of them went into the cockpit and buckled in, the rest of the strike team hid in the back. Han stared at the Millennium Falcon longingly. "You awake?" Leia asked him. "Yeah, I just feel like I'm never going to see her again," he said as he pointed to the Millennium Falcon.<p>

* * *

><p>They approached a large command ship. On the transmitter a voice came on, "We have you on our screen now, please identify yourself." "Here goes nothing," Han sighed, "Shuttle Tiberian requesting deactivation of the deflector shield." "Code please." "Mission commencing," Han said, trying to sound casual. Luke seemed dazed, "Vader's on that ship." "Luke, I'm sure there are plenty of ships like that, relax," Hermione assured. "Hey Chewy, keep your distance but don't look like you're trying to keep your distance," Han said. Chewbacca let out another groan, "I don't know, Chewy. Fly casual," Han joked.<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, on the command ship. "Where is that shuttle going?" Darth Vader asked. The guy shrugged, "What is your cargo and destination?" he asked. "Technical parts. Forest moon," Han answered (although noone on the dark side knows it's Han) "Do they have a code?" Vader asked. "Yes, it's an older code but it checks out. I was about to clear them." Vader froze for a minute thinking…<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm endangering the mission," Luke said, now absolutely sure Vader was on the ship. He knew that if he could feel Vader then Vader could feel him. "It's your imagination kid" Han said annoyed, "They're not going for it." He reached for a button and was about to press it when they got a reply, "Shuttle Tiberian, deactivation of the shield will commence immediately. Follow your present course." "Ok, then. I told you it was going to work. No problem," Han said.<p>

* * *

><p>"Ok everyone. Suit up," Leia said. They had just landed in a small clearing somewhere. They put on jackets which were colored like army uniforms and helmets. "Let's go," Han said. Leading everybody into the forest. A little while later Han motioned everybody to stop and crouch down. While the rest of the strike team stayed put, the 7 of them walked a little farther and hid behind a log.<p>

"Great," Harry said sarcastically looking at the 2 stormtroopers. "Me and Chewy will handle this." "I'll come too," Ron said. "Quietly. There could be more of them," Luke warned. Ron nodded and they trooped around. Han crept up behind the 1st one but he stepped on a large stick making a snapping noise. He spun around and flipped Han. "Stupefy," Ron said. The second one started to come towards them but Han got up and tackled him. "Look over there! 2 more!" Leia yelled, getting up and pointing to 2 more stormtroopers who were jumping onto gliders. "I see them. Wait! LEIA!" Luke yelled, chasing after Leia who was heading for one of the extra gliders. Harry and Hermione also got up. Harry chased after Luke who had jumped and grabbed onto the glider that Leia was getting on just in time and they sped off.

Harry grabbed the other and maxed the speed to catch up with them. He almost crashed while figuring out how to fly it but he got even with Luke. "Pull up next to that one!" Luke instructed Harry, Leia also following the directions as to the fact Luke and Leia were on the same glider. They sped up and caught the stormtrooper in between them. They rammed him and he clumsily fell off. Luke jumped onto the glider so he had his own. "Aw, crap," Harry groaned looking behind him at 2 more stormtroopers. "You two stay on that one. I'll get these two." Luke said, slowing down to get behind them.

Leia and Harry nodded and kept on him. They were catching up to him when he took out a gun and started to shoot at Leia. He hit the front of her glider and she screamed as she tumbled off. The stormtrooper turned around to attack Harry who had slowed down to find Leia. The stormtrooper fired his blaster at Harry who quickly jumped off his glider which blew up behind him. To harry's luck the stormtrooper looked behind him, to see if he got Harry, when he crashed into a tree.

* * *

><p>Luke had no difficulty with his 2 stormtroopers. One had crashed and the other Luke attacked with his lightsaber. He trudged back off to where he started to find the strike team. He finally found them. "Luke, thank god you're alright. Where are Harry and Leia?" Han asked. "What do you mean? They didn't come back?" Luke asked worriedly, "We got separated!" "We have to go find them!" Hermione pleaded. "We'll meet at the shield generator at 0300." Han told the rest of the strike team. The 5 of them dashed off in search of Harry and Leia.<p>

* * *

><p>"Leia!" Harry called. He finally spotted her lying in the grass. He dashed over. She had a pulse but she was unconscious. "Come on. Wake Up," He pleaded. He sat down next to her. He searched her for injuries and thankfully she seemed fine. The fall had probably knocked her out. He looked around for Luke but he was probably headed back to the strike team. He took out his wand and waited. For now all he could do was stay there until she woke up.<p>

* * *

><p>Ok, there you go! Long chapter right. Yes, i know i am trying to put in more of the trio and i am trying my best. Btw, DO NOT WORRY, i would never kill off a good guy,especially not Leia, and like I said. Leia is not hurt. See you next time!<p> 


End file.
